


In Which a Young Man Discovers his Faith

by vexxedBereavement (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Group chat, Humor, Ignore this, No beta we die like queens, One Shot, POV Outsider, Rated T for language, Religion, Short, Social Media, Tumblr, Update:Reformatted and New Content!!, VERY BAD AND HORRIBLY FORMATTED, chat fic, first work posted, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vexxedBereavement
Summary: A young man hears a noise and goes to see what it is. The answer may shock you, as it did shock quite a few others as well.
Kudos: 9





	In Which a Young Man Discovers his Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so this is the world; it is beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750252) by [lonelyghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghosts/pseuds/lonelyghosts). 



> This is the first work i'll be posting. sorry for any incorrect grammar :) (look at the end for name clarification)
> 
> UPDATE (AS OF AUGUST 2020): new content! added abt 600 words more. check it out maybe??
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: Toxic Religion(s), Forced Religion

**Jurys_out** _ started a conversation on board  _ _ Gay and lameTM _ _ at (2:30) _

**Jurys_out:** guys i just heard a real weird noise

**qatnip:** oooh

**xogel44:** what do you think it is?

**Jurys_out:** i dunno it sounded like something 

**Jurys_out:** //someone//

**Jurys_out:** hitting the ground 

**qatnip:** go checck it out

**xogel44:** cat that is possibly the dumbest thing i've heard all day 

**Jurys_out:** eh nah imma see what's up

**mightcauseasnafu:** what's happening?

**xogel44:** jury heard a weird noise outside and cat told him to check it out 

**xogel44:** which is  _ dumb  _

**qatnip:** uwu

**mightcauseasnafu:** thx gelly

**mightcauseasnafu:** isn't it the middle of the night 4 jury? 

**mightcauseasnafu:** i mean we're in the same time zone and its defo night here 

**Jurys_out:** nah remember i'm staying at my aunts in cali? it's day here 

**mightcauseasnafu:** what? 

**qatnip:** you never told us!!

**xogel44:** yeah man not cool

**Jurys_out:** sorry thought i told you guys 

**qatnip:** yeAh no 

**qatnip:** anyway 

**qatnip:** snaf what do you think jury should do?

**mightcauseasnafu:** at first i was going to say stay inside. but now that i know it's day, do whatever you want 

**xogel44:** ^^

**Jurys_out:** k i'm going out 

**qatnip:** hah

**xogel44:** doNT YOU DARE CAT 

**qatnip:** JURYS OUT

**xogel44:** snaf make them stop :((

**mightcauseasnafu:** i'm afraid it's out of my hands gelly 

**Jurys_out:** k so there's a group of acolytes outside my aunts house 

**xogel44:** sburb?

**Jurys_out:** yes u religious nut 

**Jurys_out:** they might be part of a convention lemme ask 

**xogel44:** oh yeah i heard abt a decently big convention over in cali

**xogel44:** depends on what part of cali ur in tho

**Jurys_out:** ok i asked and the dude wearing heir of breath robes just started ranting abt how they're actually the gods 

**Jurys_out:** hes either high or fucking with me 

**mightcauseasnafu:** fucking with you 

**Jurys_out:** UH GUYS 

**_Jurys_out_ ** _ sent a video to  _ _ Gay and lameTM _

[The video is of a young man with black hair and wireframe glasses, wearing traditional Heir of Breath robes. He smiles wide, revealing his buck teeth. ‘It's filming?’ He asks. ‘’Yeah.’ a male voice, seemingly from behind the camera, replies. The man then moves his left hand in a small circular pattern, creating a tiny tornado that he then holds in his hand. He continues to swirl his hand, causing the tornado to get bigger. The camera footage gets increasingly shaky as he increases the size of the tornado. The man then stops his hand and blows, causing the tornado to move upwards and off his palm. The man steps back, and then two young women come on screen, a blonde with the Rouge of Void robes, and a black-haired girl almost identical to the previous man with the Witch of Space robe on. The blonde claps her hand together and then pulls them apart, revealing about 20 medium-sized black beads. She throws them into the tornado. She then claps her hands together again, holds them for a bit, then pulls them apart to reveal a small pumpkin, which she tosses into the tornado with a small chuckle before walking offscreen. The raven-haired girl steps forward, bringing her hands up to her face as if she were framing a photo, then slowly pushing her hands outward and jerking them away from each other, causing a translucent green rectangle to form. Then in a flash of green light, the tornado is gone. The blonde from before is on screen again, walking towards the other woman. She pumps her hand into the air and shouts ‘’Nice!’ The raven-haired woman smiles and then shakes her hand towards the camera, in a gesture to stop. The video cuts off with the sound of heavy breathing and a muttered ‘Holy fuck’]

**xogel44:** WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL

**Jurys_out:** _ I AM THIS CLOSE TO A PANIC ATTACK  _

**qatnip:** OH MY GOD O MY GOD WTF WTF WTF 

**mightcauseasnafu:** i guess he wasn't fucking with you. 

  
  
  
  


**r/SuddenlyReligious**

**u/baristawhale303**

**Reminder**

Hey everyone! Friendly reminder that this sub is for memes and has nothing to do with the god’s sudden arrival! 

_ Comments: _

**u/lorelover**

that moment when a sub becomes too literal

**u/arcanemageuwu**

lol why does it matter whos posting what where? This whole situation is suddenly religious.

  
  
  
  


**PerigrineSapphire**

So for everyone who missed the memo, the gods are real!! And alive!! And on earthernia!! Wtf!!

_ 77 Likes 20 Comments 16 Reblogs _

**YardRope69**

so , since this situation arose, people have been asking me to cover it (lol why) so i decided to make a post abt it since ive been getting so many asks. 

THE GODS

It has been proven that the gods are indeed real! If youd like proof, watch _the press conference they did_ or look at this _transcript my good buddy_ **_@SolFlare_** made. 

How do i feel about this? Well, ive always been religious. I grew up in a toxic religious household and i continued practicing my religion independently after moving out. My mother was a sburbian and so was her mother before her and so on. Religion has been rooted in my family for hundreds of years. Once i was in my twenties, i had gotten sick of it, but i continued to practice anyways. By the age of 24, i had decided to stop. I cut ties with my family, threw out my bibles, stopped going to church, and drenched myself in atheism. But i couldnt stop myself from being interested in theology. I tried to ignore my beliefs, feeling as if they were forced upon me, even though i truly believed. It was only once i had turned 27 that i started this blog as an effort to reclaim my faith. And here a year later, im still trying to do that. I still struggle. But now this thing that ive been grappling with for years has been proven as fact. And i really dont know ho to feel about that. Im almost feel betrayed. Like i wasnt given enough time to accept myself before everyone else had to do the same. But at the same time i feel so relieved that i dont have to debate anymore. That its just fact.

Ill be making more posts about this situation as information comes to light. Gods bless everyone. :)

_ 345 Likes 40 Comments 92 Reblogs _

**SoporSlueth**

GUYS!! ME AND THE KNIGHT OF TIME HAVE THE SAME NAME!! AND HES MY PATRON HOLY SHIT #davesriseup

_ 115 Likes 5 Comments 77 Reblogs  _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Just in case: 
> 
> Jurys_out: Jury. He/Him.
> 
> qatnip: Cat. They/Them.
> 
> xogel44: Gelly. They/Them.
> 
> mightcauseasnafu: Snaf. She/Her.
> 
> all the other ppl don't get referred to so hopefully there no confusion there
> 
> A/N:This was so fun to write. i was real bored so i just decide to make this and it was a real time killer. now i have nothing to do again though. :/


End file.
